primedearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Pariah
Spoilerz Just made the page so any one who would check up on the wiki would realize how fucked they potentially are Appearance Spoilerz Personality Spoilerz Background Spoilerz Powers and Abilities Nicknamed "The Virulent Scourge", Pariah is perhaps one of the most powerful superhumans on Earth Primed, with the apparent disappearance of Clark Kent. With his ability to generate and control viruses, which have served as one of the primary sources of his great physical power and general abilities, the being known as Pariah is feared for his partnership with perhaps what is the most malevolent force known to mankind as of now. His viral abilities do not only stop there, having obtained the ability to absorb organic matter and enhance his own physical attributes and access their memories and genetic abilities. As one of the Sinners Three, Pariah is one of the few persons, no, creatures, having become more than a person a long time ago, with the potential to rule the world. With the ultimate plan to turn the world into his viral playground, Pariah is known spread for sending and infecting those loyal to him with viruses that cause grotesque changes but qualities that would be advantageous fight-wise. Pariah refers to his power as Infected, and his secondary abilitiy as Assimilate. Specializing in his already incredibly potent infected ability, Pariah's viral prowess is unlike any other. Achieving his powers from a strange source, outside of the Exobytes, Pariah is a gargantuan threat to civilization's continued existence. Superhuman Powers Infected Pariah's body is a literal playground for viruses, being completely immune to every known form of conventional virus and even natural disease, rendering him practicallly completely invulnerable to any form of sickness. However, with this unigmaginable immunity comes more than just this ability, his body being host to several retroviruses. *'DX-1118 C: '''Pariah's body is host to an evolutionary chimeric mutation causing infectious-agent that can only reproduce itself in the living cells of other organisms. After infection, the virus "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim, resulting in several biological changes that create (and recreate) sentience within the infected creature's cellular makeup. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcriptase enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 99.99% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. However, in the case of Pariah, his body was capable of easily handling this virus. Pariah has been granted incredible superhuman genetic prowess, greatly enhancing his natural human abilities, and quickly ridding his body of any diseases he held prior. **'Superhuman Strength:' Possessing abnormal superhuman strength beyond what can ever be replicated by any mortal man, Pariah is strong enough to pick up tanks and even smash through their durable armour almost casually, grabbing helicopters in midair and compressing it into his hands. Stronger than any normal human and even most of his infected subjects, Pariah is easily capable of punching holes through a mountain and hurling entire skyscrapers should he ever feel the need to. **'Superhuman Speed: Faster than most, if not all known conventional vehicles, including supersonic jets, Pariah is known for clearing out entire areas of those who might attempt to take over his territory. Vanishing and reappearing in seconds, seemingly taking down hundreds of regular opponents in the blink of an eye while holding back his strength greatly, Pariah's speed is enough to cause the ground to become lit on fire via friction. **'''Superhuman Durability ***'Adapatibility ' **'Superhuman Reflexes ' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Self-Regeneration' **'Thermal Vision:' **'Sonar Sense' **'Superhuman Hearing' **'Shape-Shifting' **'Gliding' **'Infection' ***'Hive Mind' *'Ouroboros' **'Further Enhanced Physical Attributes' **'Accelerated Vision' **'Further Accelerated Healing' *'GH-325' **'Regenerative Healing Granting' **'X Ray Vision' **'Night Vision' **'Information Upload' *'Conventional Viruses' **''